1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component position measurement method for measuring a position of a component and obtaining a leading end position of the component based on a similarity relationship of a triangle rather than the measurement result when a light beam, such as a laser beam, is blocked by the component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, various component position recognition methods are known for recognizing the position in a process of assembling of various elements of various electric or electronic components, and the like.
For example, the component position recognition method includes positioning a leading end of the component as a first method, guiding the component using a mechanical guide as a second method, and recognizing the component using a CCD (imaging device) as a third method.
For example, JP-A-2010-29897 discloses a technique of obtaining an inclination of the component by irradiating a laser beam and measuring the positions of two locations in a height direction of the component considering an inclination (deformation) of the component itself when the component is transferred to a substrate pad using an absorption nozzle, and correcting a position of the component relative to the pad.
In the first method for positioning the leading end of the component described above, there are possibilities in that it is difficult to miniaturize the component (for reducing the pitch) and there is a restriction in the assembling order of the components. In the second method for guiding the component using a mechanical guide, for example, it is difficult to form a convex-concave shape, and an applicable component is restricted. In addition, since the guide is a dedicated component, the types of applicable components are restricted. In the third method for recognizing the component using a CCD (imaging device), there are possibilities in that precision may be influenced by the number of pixels or lens focus adjustment, or takt time or equipment costs may increase.
In the component position measurement method disclosed in JP-A-2010-29897 in addition to the first to third methods, it is necessary to perform the measurement two times when the position of a single component changes. Therefore, it takes a large number of person-hours, and this makes works cumbersome.
In a case where the component is shifted using not the absorption nozzle but a chuck, the component may be gripped with a large inclination, and the position of the leading end of the component may be reversed.